good_tails_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rob The Wannabe Hero/What I Did...
The minute I heard it, I freaked. I had to go, mostly to check that the... erm... special thing I had begun to monitor since I've come back. That and my sister's power levels. Hey, I was careful. I made sure that her levels were stable before disappearing to my ''old ''home. I opened the screen door slowly and smelled the faint smell of vanilla. I smiled at the scent and proceeded to my old bedroom. It was painted a light cream color with posters that my dad handrawn of Sonic, Tails, and even Klonoa. My sister didn't know about it, and I meant to give it to her, but now it was something that just had to stay behind. I sighed and looked at the monitor on the desk. It started to freak out and the alarms went off. "Damn it! Why now?" I cursed under my breath. I gazed at the now darkened room that housed my worse nightmare. Him. The door locked with his entrance, the window became barred. No escape. I cursed again and stood my ground. I stared him down, hoping to intimidate him. His laughter bounced off the walls. "You're scared, are you not?" I tensed up even more, reaching for my scythe by instinct. It wasn't there. My eyes widened and I felt like a trapped animal now. "You're missing your scythe, are you not?" He held it out in his hand. It disappeared before I could react. I was tempted to spit curses out at him, but even I could tell I was in no position to. I stared down at the white tiled floor, which I had a vague feeling would become stained with my blood. I couldn't die yet. Could I? Was I just another pawn, just like all of my friends made me out to be? "Doubting your place in the world, now are we?" I looked up at him. His pale blue eyes were devoid of any feeling. It felt like I was staring into a dark abyss. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" I asked softly. He laughed again and I looked back down. He eased my head up so I could stare right back at him. I closed my eyes. "Ah, now you understand the situation... I was afraid I would have to force you to... Now, I actually have a favor to ask of you..." he said cooly. I pushed him away from me. "What?" I asked. I was pissed now, but I couldn't go and attack him. He was stronger, for one, and I was unarmed. It would be suicide. "Well, join us of course," I heard him say happily. I shook my head. "Hell no. I'd rather die," I spat. He reappeared right in front of me. "Maybe you'll reconsider it if you consider the stakes..." he touched the monitor which revealed a fight scene between stick figures. I would have laughed at the mediocracy, but I couldn't. No wait, wouldn't. "Your friends are doomed to fall. Even without you, they would," he continued. The stick figures suddenly disappeared and the screen went black. He backed me up into the corner. "Everyone has their faults... You? You don't know who to protect. Rylee, she doesn't know when enough is enough. Either one of you will end everything," he shrugs, "and I don't care really who does it. But I'd prefer it to be you. Why don't you consider it, then we'll talk tomorrow, all right?" I nodded numbly. He disappeared and my scythe clattered to the floor. I crumpled onto my knees, trying to process what just happened. I couldn't. I eventually went back, leaving everything far behind. When I did, there was no one there. I shrugged it off and simply went home. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts